Sisters to Strangers to Sisters
by April's My Fool
Summary: Revised and Re-written story planned to be finished. AU Brooke and Haley are sisters with a strained relationship after the death of their mother. They think they know eachother down to a 'T', but they don't.
1. Chapter One

**First Chapter of newly revised and rewritten ****Sisters to Strangers to Sisters****. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH characters.

**Chapter 1**

The lulling of the ocean waves against the reef stirred the sleeping beauty in the comfort of her beach house bed. As Haley James sat up from the mess of tangled sheets and opened her eyes she was met with the sun glaring through her room. Shutting her eyes and collapsing back onto the bed, she felt someone shift next to her. She sighed, _'Figures.'_ Haley didn't bother giving a greeting or any other sign to acknowledge the guy's presence. Truth was she couldn't give a rat's ass about this guy, even if she knew who he was.

"Hey Cherry," shifty guy greeted, pulling his shirt over his head and giving Haley a smile. Haley rolled her eyes at the nickname he, and many other boys, had given her, referring to the flaming cherry tattoo placed on her hip. "So, I was wondering," he began.

_'Oh God he's not still here, is he?'_

"If you...um...maybe wanted to... I mean if you want to," he took a deep breathe, "Go get some breakfast somewhere?" he asked while fidgeting with the buttons on his collared shirt. Haley smirked; this guy was nervous and she hadn't said a word let alone move a muscle yet. No matter how cute he looked however, she sighed, knowing what she had to do. She liked this guy; he was sweet, and boy was he hot, but she wouldn't get too close. One night was enough. It was her rule.

"Look," she sat up holding the blanket to her body; "Umm..." she stalled, the boy's name coming up blank in her head. _'Was it Mark? No, Steven! Brad? Matt? Greg? Eric? John?'_

"Dave," the guy deadpanned noticing her stall.

"Dave," she said, silently cursing herself mentally for her stupidity, _'Not even close!'_ "You're a nice guy, I'm sure of it, despite the lack of talking we did last night," he blushed "It's just last night some things were going on and..."

"No," Dave cut her off and held his hand up, "its ok, I get it, and you don't have to lie."

"I'm not..." Haley began to protest.

"Yes you are," cutting her off once again as Haley winced at his sudden harshness. "Look, last night may have meant nothing to you, and chances are you don't even remember it, but I can't say the same for me. I had a wonderful time, and I don't regret it. So, I'm going to go now and I'll see you around Haley." Dave said the last bit a little coldly. He grabbed his jacket and left through the back door letting the ocean breeze blow in a little before abruptly stopping the breeze.

Haley couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, "What a baby," she mumbled, "Definitely more masculine after a couple of drinks."

Haley sighed and walked to the bathroom with the blanket still held tightly to her body. She put a hand on the counter and stared hard at her reflection trying to make sense of who she was seeing. There were so many reflections swarming through her eyes and the eyes of others that she started to get a headache thinking about them.

The first one: The image through the eyes of everybody at Jefferson High School. The school she attended for a year and a half after her mother died. Transferring to Tree Hill High after getting kicked out of JHS for truancy, she still maintained a status within the social scale there. She was Haley James the crazy, fun, rich girl. She liked having fun her way and no one else's. She took risks, she failed school, and she rebelled in any way possible. Being a freshman and a sophomore she couldn't hold the title of being the Queen of the school, but she was still very highly looked upon and respected. She was bred in cheerleading and had the potential of becoming captain her junior year, therefore she was dating Skylar Quinn, a year older, basketball star. Despite leaving the school she was always seen in the crowd with Skylar on her arm and a bottle of whatever in the other. There's no changing Haley James.

The second one: The image through the eyes of her sisters and almost everyone at Tree Hill High. Best friends with Lucas Scott, half brother of the great Nathan Scott, and her two cousins Stephanie and Jason, known as Steph and Jay. She never strays from that group and keeps quiet. Doesn't make any trouble or cause any fuss about anything. Enrolled in honor courses and quite the enigma among her classmates. Deemed as "Tutor girl" by her sister Brooke because she "studies" so much. Being the twin of Brooke Davis surprises many people by the difference between the two. Brooke, the popular cheerleader who has it all and a wild party girl with no worries. Haley, a known book worm, never to be spotted at a THH party. To sum it all up, Haley James has no life.

The third one: The real Haley. The one only herself, Lucas, Steph, and Jay know. A scared, lonely girl, who is confused about everything. She hates who she's become, and knows her mom would be disappointed. But she's numb. She doesn't know what to feel anymore, so she doesn't. She puts on a mask every day for every one. She does what she's expected. The world is going so fast and is getting so jumbled she doesn't know where she stands in it. She can't let go of her need for trouble and excitement, but she can't let on to her family about that side. She doesn't want her family to notice her too much and just skate by to high school graduation so she can bail. Only her dad was ever made aware of the troublesome side and he immediately put an end to it, or tried to. She doesn't know who her sisters are; they don't know who she is. She wants to keep it that way. And that is what she tries to convince herself of every night.

Haley shook her head and turned the shower on. She stepped in and let the hot water hit her. Tears were falling, mixing with the water. About twenty minutes later Haley stepped out of the shower, threw on a tank top, cheer shorts, and put her hair in a lose bun. As she walked down the hallway she heard the laughter of her three best friends and smiled. At least she had one stable thing in her life. She may have had her dad and sisters, but her dad and older sister Taylor were rarely ever home. And Brooke, she pretty much ignored her unless she was with Luke. Her best friends were her family.

As Haley walked in the kitchen she saw all three of her friends laughing at something Jay had said and snacking on Cheerios. They were probably waiting for her to come down and make them some real breakfast.

"Hey Hales. So, I was thinking maybe some country ham?" Luke asked anxiously, licking his lips, as if he could taste the salty breakfast meat he fantasized about 24/7.

_'So predictable.' _Haley thought.

"Actually, Lukie," Haley responded too sweetly, making sure she dropped in the nickname he despised, "I think you ate the last of it the other night, when you and Dumbo over here were watching the basketball game." she nodded her head to Jay, who was completely oblivious to what Haley just said. Stephanie laughed at the priceless face Luke had on.

"She's not serious Luke," Steph said before Haley got the chance to torture him more.

"Steph!" Haley mockingly scolded.

"Hey that's not nice!" Jay said as he finally got it. Everybody forgot about the ham, and looked at Jay, with a two year olds angry face. They all started cracking up, except for Jay who was still mad about being called Dumbo.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." Haley tried to calm him down. But instead he just folded his arms across his chest and pouted his lips as he huffed at her in response. "I'm _really_ sorry. Please forgive me?" Haley gave him the puppy dog look, and he just couldn't say no to the chocolate brown eyes that were pleading with him.

"Fine," he gave in, "I forgive you, but you still have to make some of that country ham we love so much." Jay smiled big showing off his pearly whites.

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes, "Care to help?" she asked Steph, who shook her head wildly.

"And burn down this beautifully decorated kitchen you love so much? I think I'll pass, but I would love some too." Stephanie added the last part innocently.

"In that case," Haley made her way over to the stove and grabbed the dish towel, "You all need to leave this kitchen, now!" She started to swat them out of the kitchen.

"Ok, Ok, no need to be so rough about. We're going, damn." Luke said as he grabbed Jay and dragged him in the living room.

Before Steph left the kitchen she walked over to Haley and whispered, "When the boys leave, you are so telling me what happened with college boy. "She pointed a finger at Haley who looked at her innocently and said, "Don't even try to deny it. I saw him leave this morning." she raised an eyebrow before running out and away from the kitchen before Haley smacked her.

Haley just shook her head and started the stove top. She loved her friends dearly, but they were so damn nosey. She just couldn't wait to get back in her own bed. There was word that Taylor would be coming home for a while. _'This should be interesting. Just three more hours before Tutor girl decides to surface. Oh joy!'_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any OTH characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any OTH characters. **

**Chapter 2**

It was Sunday 11:00 P.M, when Brooke James stepped into her well furnished home, from being dropped off by her best friend Peyton. _'Why I get in a car with her every time, I do not know_,' she thought as she brushed a hand through her hair. She stopped at the doorway, and dropped her overnight bag on the floor noticing something different about her surroundings. There were candles lit everywhere as far as the eye could see and immediately Brooke knew, "Taylor." She left her bag at the door and started towards the kitchen. There on a stool, just as she suspected, was Taylor eating an apple and reading a book.

Taylor looked up from her book as she heard someone else come in to the room. "Hey, sis," she greeted, "Just get home?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Brooke nodded her head. Taylor raised her eyebrow again and Brooke sighed, "Stayed the weekend at Peyton's, why are you giving me the third degree here?"

Taylor shrugged and took a bite of her apple, "Because I can," she swallowed. "So, have nay idea where other little sis is?"

"Why the hell should I know?" Brooke narrowed her eyes. Just because she was 28 seconds older did not mean she had some responsibility to know where Haley was at all times.

"Well, I don't know…maybe because you're her sister?" Taylor mocked astonished.

"You're her sister too you know." Brooke bit back. She was already irritated by Taylor being back and she didn't need her criticizing her big sister skills.

"True, but I'm never here am I?"

"Whatever Taylor." Brooke sighed walking around the counter. "No, I don't know where she is. She's probably closing tonight at her work or something." Brooke went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Without her clothes? I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Brooke questioned, taking a sip from her water and leaning against the counter, a little intrigued at Taylor's probing.

"Well, I know you're not at the top of your class or anything," Brooke threw a piece of cracker that was on the counter, "But, you do need to come home for some clothes. I know Haley's not really down with it or any-"

"Down with it?" Brooke laughed at her sister.

"You know what I mean! Anyway, she's not that fashion dense to wear something two days in a row." Taylor stuck out her tongue and smiled triumphantly at her point being made.

"Wait, what do you mean? Like she hasn't come home yet?" Brooke's eyebrows furrowed. _'Since when does Haley leave the house?'_

"Well aren't you smart," Taylor teased. "Yeah, well, I came in last night at like ten and no one was here. I stayed up a while, putting my bags away and settling in. No one came home or hasn't been home since. Except you of course." Taylor said mater-of-factly.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure than. Maybe she stayed the night at Steph's or Luke's?" Brooke was very puzzled at this point. Just on cue, the front door opened and shut.

"Ugh! I can't believe that little bitch!" Haley yelled. Taylor and Brooke raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Just then Haley walked in the kitchen, with her three best friends in tow.

"Hey, sis," Taylor said amused at her little sister's outburst.

"Oh, hey," Haley looked a little startled but regained her previous composure almost immediately. "So what are you doing back? No, wait! Let me guess…" Haley put her finger on her chin, and pretended to be thinking, "You slept with your professor- no MARRIED professor, and got kicked out of school, again?" Haley knew she was being a bitch right now, but this was the last thing she needed. Taylor looked back at her sister surprised at what she just said, despite the fact that it was true.

"You'll have to excuse Haley's bitterness. She hasn't taken her Midol yet." Luke said amused at the fired up 5' 3" brunette in front of him. Jay and Stephanie tried to stifle their laughter knowing what was about to come. No one, and NO ONE messes with THE Haley James. It was just a given, unless you wanted to get your ass kicked.

"I'm sorry, but was I talking to you?" Haley spun around to face her soon-to-be-former-best friend.

Luke opened his mouth to put Haley back in line but was interrupted by Steph.

"Whoa, calm down now killer." Stephanie stepped between Luke and Haley, trying to prevent a war zone to break out. Haley looked at Steph and gave her the 'You did not just say that to me!' look. Stephanie raised her hands in mock surrender and tried her best to reason with her cousin. "No...Now, look for a second. I'm sure Luke here was just kidding. Not that, that makes it any better, of course. Maybe you should just sit down and cool off a bit?" She said gently not wanting to upset her anymore than necessary.

"Yeah, ok," Haley still eyed Luke very closely, who had a silhouette of a smirk gracing his features. "I just really can't believe the nerve of that bitch. I mean, how dare she come off to say those things to me!"

Steph backed away from Haley a little, "Well Hales…"

The fire in Haley's eyes grew. "What? Oh my god! You agree with that little skank!"

"No, no not exactly. I just think that maybe she had some point to be mad at you. I mean, you did make out with her boyfriend." Steph said cautiously.

"Oh! That is so unfair! I didn't know they were going out at the time." Haley defended herself.

Meanwhile Taylor and Brooke were sitting at the counter with their mouths gaped. Just the idea of Haley and a boy didn't mix. She didn't even date. Did she?

"Whoa, can we rewind here," Brooke finally spoke up. "Since when do you kiss boys?" She asked Haley.

Haley scoffed, "I'm not a nun Brooke," This time Brooke and Taylor scoffed. Haley rolled her eyes, "Besides this was way back when in the ninth grade." Haley turned back to Steph, "She's upset over nothing, and I mean get over it already, its called closure, hello?"

Stephanie laughed, "Hales it's a little hard to have closure when you have someone throwing it in your face."

"I only did that because she called me a slut! Which I am certainly not! She was just jealous because she knows that the only reason she's captain is because I left and that she'll never win!" Haley accused.

"And everybody knows that hun. Look, all I'm trying to say is, it's hard trying to fill the shoes of Haley James especially when your said Haley James's enemy. Just cut the girl some slack, I mean she's already going to bear the brunt of coming back from the classic empty handed. It's the least you could do after your little rendezvous with Brad." Stephanie finally took a breath ending her ramble. She instantly knew she had calmed Haley down to some degree.

Brooke crinkled her eyebrows, "Are you guys talking about Jamie Brooks? Did she really get captain over at Jefferson?"

Taylor looked at Brooke, "Wait…Jamie the little brunette turned blonde over night who was on your squad in Junior High?" They both turned to Haley who nodded her head tiredly.

"I hate that skank!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know! See?" Haley smiled at Steph, "I'm not the only one!" Stephanie rolled her eyes, out of all the things for the James sisters to agree on.

"Whoa, her boy toy is a total hottie though, way to go sis!" Taylor winked at Haley who grinned cheekily and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey you guys are out of chips," Jay came strolling in to kitchen with an empty bag of Doritos. Sometime during Steph and Haley's spat the boys slipped in to the living room to watch tv.

All the girls rolled their eyes, "You're an idiot Jay," Steph shook her head, "I can't believe I'm related to you."

Jay just stood there, "What'd I do?"

Haley laughed, "Nothing Jay, but I'm pretty tired. So, how about me and you go shopping for more chips you can eat here soon, okay? I think I'm going to head to bed, tomorrow's Monday." Haley announced to the room.

"You guys know you're out of chips right?" Luke walked in with a grin on his face, "You cool jelly bean?"

Haley laughed, "I'm cool Big Hunk. You guys should get going though, Karen must be worried about her little boy," Haley pinched Luke's cheek.

Taylor looked over to Brooke and giggled. Brooke was glaring at her younger sister jealous that she got to be so close with _Big Hunk._ "Well kids, I'm off to bed as well, old age, you know how it goes." Taylor slapped Brooke and Haley's butts, "Night you two, by guys," she smiled, "And Luke," she winked.

Luke laughed and Haley and Brooke rolled their eyes, for different reasons. "Night Taylor," Luke shook his head and looked back down to the little brunette in front of him, "I'll see you tomorrow, right? Eight o'clock sharp?"

Haley nodded her head, "Not a minute later." She kissed his cheek and he squeezed her into his chest.

When Luke let Haley go she moved on to hug Jay who was eating some Oreos, "You're a pig you know that?" Jay nodded his head and scooped her off the ground in a big bear hug.

Brooke watched Haley's interactions and felt a seep of sadness through her. Why couldn't they be that close? Brooke shook her head and looked over to Lucas who was suddenly standing right by her. Luke laughed when he saw Brooke spring back a little bit when she realized he was there. "Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow too?"

Brooke had trouble processing any information with Luke so close to her, "Huh?"

"When I come by and pick Haley up tomorrow, we usually run into each other," Luke explained with a teasing smile.

Brooke shook her head, "Oh, right of course," She forced a laugh, "Tomorrow,"

Luke laughed and patted her shoulder before back tracking to leave.

Haley hugged Steph and then said her final goodbyes to her friends. When Haley finally heard her front door shut she sighed. She turned to Brooke who was standing still looking in a daze. "Hey," she said quietly bringing Brooke back to reality.

"Hey," Brooke gave Haley a small smile.

Both sisters shifted uncomfortably not sure of what to do. Haley took a deep breath, "So, Taylor huh?"

Brooke laughed, "Yep. Hurricane Taylor is back."

Haley nodded her head, "Just when I thought life wasn't exciting enough." Brooke chuckled, "Night Brooke." Haley heard Brooke call night back and strutted up the stairs. She couldn't wait to lie down in her bed. She hadn't slept in it the past two nights and she was exhausted by her weekend. Haley collapsed backward on her bed and thought about her life. She was so close to blowing her cover to her sisters tonight but luckily they knew who she was talking about and the fact it happened so long ago stopped most questions.

Haley was still beyond furious with the previous events that had taken place. It wasn't that Jamie called Haley a slut, she had every right. But after Haley made the comment about Brad, Jamie became vindictive and started spouting her mouth off about Haley's mother. Stephanie didn't come upon the fight until Haley had already pounced on the other girl. By the time Stephanie pulled Haley off and away from Jaime, Haley was so worked up she could only tell Steph about the first part of the fight. There were some things Haley had to keep strictly to herself, and one of those things was the topic of her mother.

Thinking of her mother Haley got up from her bed and went to her window seal. When she was younger her mother would sit with her and cuddle. Telling Haley how proud she was of her and how one day Haley was going to become a famous singer. Lydia James had the highest hopes for all of her daughters. Haley's eyes glazed over as she thought of how none of the hopes had come true for any of her girls. Their mother had been so great to them and loved them so much and the way her daughters repaid her was by the constant mistakes and fuck-ups they made. Haley had one real goal in life, and that was to graduate high school the way her mother intended her to, as valedictorian. As long as Haley worked her ass off to do just that, she felt she had the right to whatever else she wanted. Everybody has their own ways of coping and grieving, and Haley's had been working perfectly for her. However, she couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. What mother would be proud of her?

"Night Haley," Brooke called out as Haley headed up the stairs. Brooke pondered what Haley had just said. '_Exciting life, huh?' _"I didn't even know she had a life." She mumbled.

Brooke stretched and began to lock up the house before heading off to her own bed. But instead of going straight there, she decided to stop by her sister's room. When she got there and opened the door slowly, she was surprised at what she saw. There in the window seat barely visible from the moon light, was her sister crying. Not once since their mother's death has she seen Haley cry. It broke her heart to see her so broken like that.

Quietly, Brooke made her way to her sister and sat down next to her. Startled, Haley looked up to find Brooke sitting there. Haley didn't know what came over her, but she jumped into Brooke's awaiting arms and broke down. Brooke picked them both up off the window and into Haley's bed.

"Not here, please," Haley said barley audible.

Brooke knew what she meant and, still holding onto her, led her out to the hallway and into their mother's room. Shortly after she died, their father moved into the guest room. Brooke lifted the covers for Haley to climb in and followed suit. She wrapped her arms around Haley and she snuggled close.

"It still has her scent," Haley whispered, her sobs becoming less frequent.

"Yeah, it does." Brooke replied, holding Haley tighter, as if it would make much of a difference.

"I miss her Tigger," Brooke smiled at the childhood nickname Haley had given her.

"Me too Pigglette, me too." If possible, Brooke held on tighter, never wanting to let go. She just wanted to stay this way forever, knowing that couldn't happen though. In the morning this never happened. So, as the time being she would just hold on to her and comfort her in her time of need, it was the least she could do. She wished she could do more, but knew she couldn't. When Haley's breathing steadied out and Brooke was sure she was asleep, she shut her eyes and drifted off into a slumber of her own.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own any OTH characters.**

Chapter 3

It was three in the morning and Taylor James lay awake in her bed. Her body told her she needed sleep, and she agreed. The sane part of her brain though didn't. Her brain was on a treadmill going fifty miles an hour. She was kept awake with the thought of anything and everything, the biggest thing, her life. She was amazed at how quick she had let it slip away from her fingers. Once she graduated high school she left. She couldn't stand being in that big empty house anymore. She always felt the presence of her mom still around, but she couldn't stay away forever, there was just too much guilt eating away at her for leaving her sisters all alone. This was the only reason she laid in this bed and not someone else's.

She wanted to be there for her sisters, she did, but how could she face them, when she couldn't even face her mother's death? Haley and Brooke had no clue about Taylor's feelings. In their eyes, Taylor was the strongest James; there was nothing she was afraid of. But that wasn't true because Taylor was terrified. She was terrified of confronting her problems and worries. That's why she was always running, and now, she was sick of running, her legs were too tired to run and so was she. Tonight Taylor realized how little she knew about either one of her sisters. That's why she is back, and not just back like a month or two like usual, but back for good. She just had to find a way to tell them. _'Boy the look on their faces.'_

Taylor sighed, "This is useless," she mumbledShe got up from the bed and walked out to the hallway. She could either go right, which led straight to the kitchen, or left, which led to a few other rooms; one being her mother's. She tried to avoid being near there as best as she could. Everything in the bedroom was just like it was before the accident, nothing was out of place. _'First step to facing you're fears; start with the smaller ones first.' _Taylor took a deep breathe and turned left.

When she finally reached her destination she stalled for a second before turning the knob on the door. She was surprised at the sight she saw. Her two baby sisters were cuddled up in the middle of her mother's bed, it was just too adorable not to smile. Taylor tip-toed over to the bed and climbed in the bed with them, putting her arms around both of them. She kissed each of them on top of their heads and went to sleep herself.

**That morning…..**

Taylor woke up to the smell of bacon teasing her nose and stomach. She rolled over and bumped into someone.

"Ow Tay!" Brooke whined, "If you wanted to poke my eye out you could of at least had the courtesy to wait until I was actually up. How can a sleeping woman defend herself? Especially a blind one now, thanks to you!" Taylor rolled her eyes. Brooke had been up barley a minute and was already taking her role as the drama queen.

"Oh, stop whining you big baby," Taylor noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Pigglette?"

"I don't know Rabbit, maybe she's down there making that wonderful smell," Brooke gazed off into her own world thinking of the bacon that she knew was awaiting her downstairs.

"I really don't understand why I'm Rabbit," Taylor complained at the nickname.

"Well, I'm Tigger, because I'm always bouncing around and happy. Haley is Pigglette, because she's the baby, and it fits better than Roo. You know the whole two syllable thing; it's more comfortable to say next to Tigger and Rabbit. Anyways, we call you Rabbit, because you're always moving about and have that older wisdom thing going for you." Brooke paused, got up off the bed started for the door and turned back around with a sly smile on her face, "Well, maybe not the wisdom thing, but you're definitely older!" She stuck her tongue out at Taylor and fled downstairs with Taylor hot on her heels.

"Whoa, walking here," Haley said holding two plates of bacon in the air, as Brooke ran behind her.

"I'm only older by three years!" Taylor yelled going for Brooke, but stopped when Haley waved a plate of bacon in her face. Without another word she took it and started teasing Brooke, "Mmm…this is _so_ good,"

"Hey, how come I don't get any?" Brooke started to whine again.

"Relax, its right here," Haley assured her by putting a plate on the counter in front of her.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to be at school in a half hour!" Taylor said like an eight year old.

"Oh and I wonder why?" Brooke put a hand over her mouth in mock astonishment. Taylor threw a piece of bacon at her which she gladly caught and ate.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"You threw it at me, Catchers eaters, throwers…" Brooke stopped and thought for like what seemed 10 minutes, "Losers, or whatever."

"Very creative," Taylor teased.

"Shut up." Brooke mumbled. Haley looked between the two and shook her head. Sometimes she felt like the oldest sibling.

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice rang through the James' house. Haley rolled her eyes at the owner of the voice's antics. Brooke however, squealed and checked her face in the toaster, fixing her hair, and making sure her teeth were good. Now it was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes. Brooke had been hung up on that boy for years; it was so obvious and kind of sad. Not that she could complain because that little boy who she used to baby-sit sure had grown up to be quite the handsome young man. Who was she kidding, he was a total babe. Why he was best friends with her other baby sis she did not know.

"Hey Broody," Brooke flashed her dimples his way.

"Hey Cheery," Lucas flashed his famous 'Scott' smirk her way. "Taylor, glad to see you're still here."

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

Lucas acted like he was going to say yes but then shook his head and sighed, "No, but I'm required to say that seeing as I'm your sister's best friend," Luke gave Taylor an apologetic smile as she gave him a sarcastic smile in return along with a lonely finger. Lucas laughed and turned to Haley. "And hello to you, the most beautiful woman in the world." Lucas one-arm-hugged Haley and kissed her on the head. Brooke made a gagging sign and Taylor slapped her arm.

"What do you want Lucas?" Haley sighed, knowing he was up to something.

"That hurts Hales, it really does. Can't a guy just compliment his best friend without it turning into some big deal?" Luke put a hand to his heart.

"No," Haley sassed right back. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know how we're going to the beach today?" Luke asked munching on Brooke's bacon, which she gladly let him.

"Yeah," At this point Brooke broke out of her daze.

"Wait, today we kind of have that thing, you know the big building with books, old people, and halls filled with horny teenagers. Umm what's it called, oh yes, school." Brooke analyzed

"No we don't." Luke grinned widely at Brooke's puzzled face. "Today's kind of that day where you celebrate past dead presidents and it's just another excuse to throw a party filled with horny teenagers. Umm what's it called, oh yes, Presidents-day." Luke teased Brooke.

"What? So, no school." Brooke deadpanned and the looked at Haley with disbelief, who was laughing. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure yet. I mean the look on your face when you pull up in your car and realize there wasn't any school, has got to be priceless."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

"Anyway, the reason I came here for..." Luke interrupted.

"Oh right sorry, go on, beach thing..." Haley waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well, I invited some friends of mine from this b-ball camp I used to go to. And when I say friends, I mean a couple of the guys," Haley face lit up. She was definitely in the mood to have a little fun, especially with some newbie's. "No! See that right there is what I mean!" Luke pointed at her now innocent looking face.

"What on earth are you implying?" Haley asked.

"Look, these guys are my friends, and you're like my sister. The last thing I want to do is beat the crap out of one of them for hitting on you, even worse, ending up in a hammock together." Luke accused, as Haley smiled at the memory of her and 'hammock boy.' A very skilled young lad in the hammock. "Haley!"

"What? Oh sorry, okay. I promise I'll be on my best behavior." She replied dully, and then said with a devilish smirk, "Besides, I invited many college boys who would be _more _than happy to share a hammock with me."

Brooke and Taylor just gaped at who the hell was talking for their little sister. Before they could question her though Luke began to throw a fit.

"TMI Haley...TMI!" Luke covered his ears as Stephanie and an unknown person in a polo entered the kitchen.

"Was Haley talking about 'hammock boy' again? Oh wait my bad, thinking about?" Steph teased with a smirk of her own. That boy was the only to ever leave Haley smiling in the morning, too bad it only lasted that. Haley only replied to Stephanie's question with a smirk, seeing as she was too preoccupied with the guy in a polo shirt who was staring right back at her. He was do-able. Penetrating green eyes, and a chin dimple, Haley loved chin dimples!

"Okay," Brooke shook her head, "Who the hell is hammock boy? And who the hell are you?" She raised her eyebrows to her sister.

Haley rolled her eyes and removed them from dimple boy, "Just some guy I made out with in a hammock one time at the beach house, it's nothing."

Luke sensed Haley needed a little saving so he decided to introduce his friend to everybody, "Haley, Taylor, Brooke, this is one of my good friends, Ryan, from High Flyers. He was one of the assistant coaches there. And I still beat his ass." Luke laughed and Ryan nudged him chuckling himself.

Ryan nodded his head to the three girls, all who were giving him the once over. "Nice to meet you Haley, Luke has said some things about you, but has never mentioned how incredibly beautiful you are." Ryan said with a smirk. He then looked at Taylor and said, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Taylor responded coolly.

'_Uh-oh'_ Steph thought. She knew Haley was into this Ryan guy, and nothing was going to get in her way of that. She had to stop herself from laughing at the look in Haley's eyes towards her sister.

Ryan just laughed and said, "Aren't you in my Chem. class? Three O'clock on Wednesdays?"

"Oh right, yeah I remember you now." Taylor said trying to cover up her embarrassment. _'Amateur' _Haley scoffed in her mind.

"So," Haley said, "College boy?"

"Yeah, sophomore, actually." He said.

"Must be tough, I mean all that work you have to do. How do you ever find time for yourself?"

"I get by," He responded coolly, "My classes are pretty easy, except for one that is," he left it hanging.

"Which one is it? I know I'm not in college, but maybe there's a chance I can help." Haley looked him up and down one more time. She was pretty sure what he was going to say, most guys used the sorry-ass line on her before, but for him, she was sure she could look over his sad attempts.

"Maybe," he bit his bottom lip and put his hand together, "It's human psychology, in fact, I have a big test coming up on, human sexuality."

Haley raised her eyebrow and figured she could leave this guy hanging; besides if she went any further Luke was bound to kill her. "Really? What a coincidence, that just so happens to be one of my specialties, too bad my boyfriend would have a problem with the help though. I was really pulling for an English subject. God knows you need it with those lame-ass lines." Haley smirked. Haley-1 College/Dimple boy-0.

Taylor looked at Brooke and whispered, "Since when did Haley get so good at the flirting thing?" Brooke only shrugged. She too, was amazed at her little sister's antics.

Ryan hung his head but still kept a smile on his face. Luke was right about this Haley James, she was not one to be messed with.

Haley laughed and turned to Stephanie, "Where's your brother?"

"He's at the beach house already getting it set up for later. I thought me and you could go for a little pampering while the boys play basketball and then head over to the party around noon-ish."

Haley nodded her head, "Sounds perfect."

"Party?" Brooke looked at Haley incredulously. "What party?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing big, I mean, well…" Haley wasn't sure how she felt about letting her sisters in on her activities for the day, however it was likely Brooke would find out about it anyway so…"You see a bunch of people with beach houses are having a big beach bash thing and we have one so I figured to have our doors open for it since a couple friends and I planned on going to the beach anyway."

"Yeah," Luke picked up, "I think Nathan is having his beach house open too. You're probably going to be hearing about it pretty soon."

Right on cue the front door was slammed shut and in came Brooke's crowd. "Wassup, honey?" Tim said obnoxiously as he put his arm around Brooke, who rolled his eyes along with everyone else in the kitchen.

"Just say what's up Tim," Nathan strolled in with Peyton tagging behind.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Nathan said to Luke as they did their brotherly hug thing, "Little Brooke," Nathan nodded his head at Haley who was beyond irritated. "And Taylor, always a pleasure," he smirked.

"Not with you," Taylor scoffed as everybody laughed including Ryan.

"She got you there Scott," Ryan smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Please, she doesn't know what she's talking about. What are you doing here anyway I thought you were up in Charleston?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "Holiday." Nathan nodded his head and looked at Peyton raising his eyebrows.

Peyton rolled her eyes, it was Nathan's beach house, why did she have to inform everybody? "So the reason we came here is for this big blowout at the beach you guys in?" Peyton asked, including Haley, Luke and Steph. Before the accident that killed both their mother's, Haley, Brooke and Peyton were the three Musketeers. She still saw Haley as a close friend despite the lack of hanging out.

"Yeah actually Luke and Haley just informed me of it, apparently our beach house is being open too," Brooke sent a weird look to Haley who was looking a little uncomfortable. Her separate lives were getting a little too close for her liking.

Nathan smirked, "Oh man, I got to see this. Little Brooke in a bathing suit, at a party."

"Okay," Haley broke out of her uncomfortable state fast, "First off, I have a name. It's Haley, not 'Little Brooke.' So use it. Second of all, you're an ass!"

Stephanie started to laughed and grabbed Haley's arm gently, "Come on killer; let's go get ready for our mani-pedi's I scheduled."

Taylor looked at all the teenagers around her and got the feeling she should make her self scarce. She had a meeting for a job at the bank in an hour anyway so she said goodbye to the teens and went upstairs.

"Well," Brooke linked arms with Peyton, "How about you boys go do boy stuff and we will meet you at Naty's beach house around noon?"

Without waiting for an answer Brooke dragged Peyton upstairs leaving the boys in the kitchen just standing there with their hands in their pockets looking at each other.

"Basketball?" Nathan asked.

Luke and Ryan looked at each other and then back at Nathan, "Basketball."

Tim looked up from the bacon he was eating and noticed no one was in the kitchen anymore. "Yo Nate?"

No answer.

"Nate?"

No answer.

"Nate?!"

Nathan peeked his head from the hallway, "Come on Tim!" Boy was his best friend an idiot.


	4. Chapter Four

**Small, but an update**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH characters

**Chapter Four:**

_Swish._

The ball fell through the net and was caught before it hit the ground again. "This is unfair," The catcher of the ball whined.

Nathan laughed, "Oh come on, you play college ball Ry."

Ryan sulked, "Yeah but not against the Scott brothers with a handicap as my teammate."

Tim looked at Ryan and yelled, "Hey I respect that!"

Luke started laughing and so did Nathan, "See," Ryan huffed, "That is exactly what I'm talking about." He turned to Tim, "It's 'I _resent _that' you moron!"

Tim looked at him confused, "Wait, you resent what?"

Ryan just shook his head and threw the ball at Luke, "I need a break," he headed for the bench and his water bottle.

"Are you sure you play college?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Shut up Nathan."

"Ooh, good comeback," Nathan laughed and shot a free throw, sinking it.

Luke shook his head and chuckled heading over to the bench himself. He blew out an exasperated sigh sitting down next to Ryan, "I am so glad we have today off, I really needed a relaxing day."

"Isn't that what the weekend's for?" Nathan asked lying down on top of the table, throwing the basketball up and catching it.

"Not when you spend it with two girls at the mall shopping all weekend. Prom's not for a couple of months, you think they'd wait till then to do shopping for it," Luke complained.

Nathan laughed, "I know what you mean man, Brooke and Peyton have dragged me to the mall countless times. I always end up carrying about twenty bags on each arm."

"You guys are pathetic," Ryan laughed.

Luke scoffed, "Yeah, right. How about you trying saying no to Haley?"

"Yeah," Nathan laughed, "Or how about Brooke? Damn that girl is a Nazi."

"Hey, those two are sisters right?" Ryan asked.

Luke was about to answer but Nathan interrupted, "Barely. They may share the same parents and birthday, but they are way different. I forgot Brooke even had a sister when Haley showed up at the beginning of the year."

"Nathan man," Luke sighed, "I'm telling you, you seriously should get to know Haley better."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I know her Luke. She's a stuck up smarty pants who doesn't know the meaning of fun. She spends every lunch in the tutoring center or sitting with you reading. I have never once seen her out at a party. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her smiling at something that's not in our school curriculum. I've gone to school with her since kindergarten."

"Yeah, exactly. And all that time you never once got to know who she really is."

"And who is that Luke?"

Luke opened his mouth but then closed it. He wouldn't defy Haley's confidence. Haley was very strict on how she wanted certain people to perceive her. He only wished one day she'd find an equal middle ground to who she really was. "Never mind Nate, I was just saying she's my best friend. And you'd be surprised how 'fun' she could actually be. Besides, you and Brooke didn't even become friends till freshman year. You always thought she was a stuck-up whore didn't you?"

"Yeah," Nathan stated simply, "And I was right." Luke raised his eyebrows, "Hey," Nathan started to defend himself, "Brooke is my best friend and I love her. Now I know, that, that person isn't who she is completely, but I was kind of right to a certain degree, even she will contest to that."

"Whatever, you will always be right Nathan."

Nathan smiled, "I know."

"Hey," both Scotts turned to Ryan, "Does Haley really have a boyfriend?"

Nathan laughed and Luke rolled his eyes, "Stay away from her," Luke got up off the table and started walking away.

"Yo Luke, where you going?" Ryan yelled.

"Home! If I don't take a shower Hales will kill me! You coming or not?"

"Well yeah," Ryan jumped up, "See you in a bit Nate! Luke wait up!"

Nathan watched Ryan catch up to Luke and sighed. He loved his brother dearly, but why he was best friend with Haley James, he couldn't say. That girl was the biggest pain his ass ever met. Nathan leapt up and stretched holding the basket ball to his hip. He turned around and saw Tim trying to feed grass to the ducks. "Tim!"

* * *

"So have you talked to Sky lately?"

Haley turned around to face Steph, "You mean since the other night when he was an ass? Uh, no," She turned back around to face the mirror and tie her bikini string around her neck.

"When is he not an ass?" Stephanie laughed and flipped a page of the magazine she was reading. The girls had about twenty minutes until they were to be at the beach and they were in Haley's room getting ready.

"True," Haley muttered. "So," she turned around again fully dressed, "How do I look?"

"Hmm, twirl please," Stephanie twirled her finger and Haley twirled her body around looking over her shoulder and flashing smiles, flipping her hair. "Perfect!"

Both girls laughed and started to pack up their things. When they arrived down stairs Taylor was lounging on the living room couch watching MTV. "Hey," she called the girls over. When they got over there they saw Taylor was watching TRL, "Don't you think that girl looks like Peyton?"

"The VJ?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, the blonde one."

Stephanie and Haley leaned in to the TV closer and squinted their eyes as if it would help, "Huh," Steph finally said pulling back, "It does, a little bit. Peyton's hair is curly but the eyes look similar."

"Hmph," Taylor nodded. "So, you guys all ready I see," She looked at the two girls clad in their bikinis and sofie shorts. She looked to Haley was surprised how unsurprised she was at her sister's tiny frame. She was always so petite. It was always easy for her to keep weight off and keep a flat stomach. Noticing her stomach Taylor's eyes narrowed when she saw an orange flame peeking up from Haley's shorts on her hip. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Haley asked, clearly clueless.

"That," Taylor pointed to Haley's hip.

Haley looked down and she could feel the heat rising to her face, "Oh, that. That, is a tattoo," Haley cleared her throat and turned to Stephanie, "We should really get going."

Steph laughed as Taylor sprung up from the couch, "A tattoo?!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Tay…"

"No Haley!" Taylor snapped, "Does dad even know? I mean, how could have possibly gotten a tattoo without his permission? And since when do you have tattoos? No! Since when do you kiss boys? Or stay out all night, all weekend?! I come back after only nine months and you're a completely different person. I mean you're going to a party for god sakes! A party!" Taylor laugh, "What the hell is going on, is this like some hidden camera show, or sister swap or something? Because I honestly feel I am going crazy here!"

Stephanie looked back and forth between the James sisters. Taylor was beyond perplexed and Haley, Haley was angry. Steph slowly backed out of the room and whispered to Haley, "I'll start the car."

"I am a completely different person." It was a simple statement. And Haley stated it perfectly simple. "Do you even know who I was before Taylor?" Haley kept her voice calm, and for some reason Taylor didn't like that. "Don't you dare come back here after _nine _months and start passing judgment on me. When you were here, you weren't Taylor!" Haley started to raise her voice here and Taylor inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid. Haley was right. "You never spent anytime ever getting to know me, or to realize the fact that I was never here either. You didn't notice when I got kicked out of school did you? Or when daddy had to bribe me just to go back with a tattoo? Just because you're _'Back for good' _this time, does not mean you can just step into automatic big sister mode!" Haley didn't bother to hear Taylor speak, not that Taylor bothered to speak in the first place.

Taylor watched her baby sister put on her sunglasses and walk out the door. "Haley got kicked out of school?" Haley was definitely right. She did not know Haley Allison James at all. And she could not help but wonder how much to know there really was.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH characters.

_**Chapter Five:**_

"Let's get this party started!"

Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and followed her to where Nathan was standing. "Hey stud."

"Peyton," Nathan smirked, "And Brooke, you two ladies are looking mighty fine today."

"Why thank you very much hot shot," Brooke did a little mock bow. "Nice turn out Nate."

Nathan shrugged looking at the people occupying his beach house; it looked like every other party. Tons of people whose names he only half knew, drinking his booze. Girls in skimp bikinis danced obnoxiously around guys who nodded their head holding cups in their hand and staring hard at the girls before them. He looked out onto the beach where his brother was playing volleyball with a couple of other kids he recognized as Luke's loser friends from the Rivercourt and shook his head. Luke was a poor Scott.

"Yo hotshot you in there?" Brooke snapped her fingers in front of Nathan's face and he snapped out of his daze. "What does a girl have to do to get a drink in here?"

"Right through there," Nathan pointed to the kitchen and then stalked off heading out the door.

"What's up with him?" Brooke asked Peyton. Peyton just shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

"You just got served!"

Lucas laughed and gave a high five to Skills, who just spiked the ball over the net.

"This ain't right. Skills is like the Lucas Scott of volleyball," Fergy complained, "He should have Mouth."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horse's dog, and you," Skills laughed and shook his head, "Are for the sidelines announcing our god gifted innate talents."

"Just because I am built small does not mean I have absolutely no sport talent at all." Mouth sulked.

"You're right Mouth," Fergy slapped his back, "You have a great talent of announcing sports, and that is your sport talent." He grinned big and Mouth just glared at him.

"I'm not sure anybody told you guys, but volleyball isn't even considered a sport in the first place, so I wouldn't feel too bad Lips."

They all turned to see Nathan holding a beer in his hands smirking. Lucas rolled his eyes, "Just because you suck so much at something does not mean that it is not a sport."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan challenged.

"Yeah, like take mini golf for example. Just because you suck so terribly bad does not make it any less sporty than say, basketball."

Nathan laughed, "You did not seriously just say mini golf was a sport?"

"Of course he did." A strange voice said behind Nathan. Nathan saw the 'Rivercourt' guys smile and turned around to look at his interrupter, "And it's because it's true."

Nathan's smirk dropped form his face and he stood still. There, in front of him, was Haley James in a blue and white polka dotted bikini looking, dare he think, hot. She was mimicking his previous stance before holding a red cup in her hand with a smirk on her face. He looked her up and down and wondered how the hell she got so hot over night. _'Was she always this hot?'_

Haley smirked bigger when she noticed Nathan's coma state, he was too easy. "Luke!" Haley ran to Luke and jumped on him for a hug.

Luke laughed as he spun his best friend around, "Hey best friend!"

By the time Luke put Haley down Nathan shook his shock out of him and turned around to look at her again, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. _'Nope, still super hot.' _Nathan thought as he fell back into a state of awe.

"Skills, Fergy, Mouth," Haley winked to all three of them. "How are my favorite boys doing today?"

"Better now that you're here sweet thing," Skills smiled.

Haley nudged him playfully, "Skills!"

"Hey how about we go get some drinks?" Fergy nodded to the James's beach house a few yards away.

"Sounds perfect," Haley downed the rest of her cup, "Because I am out!" She threw her hand in the air, "Onward gang!"

Luke laughed and put his arms around Haley's shoulders walking to the beach house with her as the rest of the guys followed suit. After a few steps he felt Haley stop and looked down to see her turn around.

"Hey coma boy!"

Nathan looked up and raised his eyebrow to Haley.

"You coming?" She smiled and winked playfully at him before turning back around and hugging up to Luke again.

"I guess Luke was right," Nathan mumbled, "I don't know Haley James as well as I thought." He smirked and watched her walk away a little before following.

* * *

"Peyton do you see my little sister anywhere?" Brooke looked around her own beach house and was surprised how different it looked. The last time she was here was before her mother died. It looked empty to her now. Despite the amount of people, all the extra little inn tables and family pictures that used to occupy the house were gone. It looked like it had been remodeled to become the perfect party house almost. No valuables were to be seen anywhere and make-out furniture was strategically laid out. This definitely made Brooke wonder how much time Haley really spent here. Shaking the weird feeling she was getting, Brooke took a drink from her cup and was disappointed to find it empty.

"Nope," Peyton stated simply. She looked at Brooke who was now staring at the bottom of her cup trying to figure out where all the alcohol had gone. "Brooke, we've been here thirty minutes and you're already tipsy." She laughed.

Brooke pouted, "I am not tipsy!" She mock glared at Peyton and hen her eyes brightened up. "Lips!"

Mouth was taken aback by a brunette flinging herself at him and chuckled when he realized who it was, "Hey Brooke."

Peyton laughed at her 'non tipsy' friend. If Mouth was near that meant Lucas was too. "So predictable," Peyton mumbled walking up to them. "Hey Mouth." She smiled.

"Peyton," Mouth nodded, "You uh, think you can help me here?" Brooke was still latched onto Mouth, who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

Peyton went to open her mouth when she was interrupted.

"Let's get this party started!"

Brooke detached herself from Mouth and perked up to see the voice that was behind him. Peyton raised her eyebrows amused at the situation playing out in front of her. Haley James had just walked through the door in the very same manner her older sister had done, not long before. Peyton chuckled, they always were quite similar.

"Haley!"

Brooke felt herself being pushed aside as some blonde came barreling through with drinks in her hands. Brooke looked at Peyton but Peyton just shrugged her shoulders.

As Skills, Fergy and Mouth went to find the keg, Luke, Haley and a still slightly stunned Nathan kept back.

Haley smiled, "Priscilla, hey!"

The blonde girl that had bumped Brooke smiled brightly and handed a drink to Haley, "This is for you," Then she turned to Luke, "Oh and this one's for you," She handed Luke the other drink.

Luke smiled kindly to thank her as Haley started to drink and slightly brush 'Priscilla' off. When she got the hint she smiled brightly before taking off and Luke had to chuckle. That girl was at Haley's 24/7 beck-and-call. He shifted his eyes and saw Brooke and Peyton standing to his left. "Brooke! Peyton!"

Both girls smiled and walked closer to Luke, "Hey Broody," Brooke flashed her dimples, "Oh my god, am I seeing right? You drinking?"

Luke gave Brooke a dry laugh, "Very funny. But I do know how to have fun you know."

Peyton looked at Nathan amused. The boy hadn't said a word since he came in behind Haley and Luke and his eyes seemed to be planted firmly on a certain little James's behind. "Hey Nate."

Nathan snapped out of his daze for the third time that day and chocked out a "Hey Peyt."

"Hey Hales," Peyton smiled.

"Peyton!" Haley giggled, "So good to see you." Haley turned to Brooke, "Hey big sis, having fun?"

Brooke turned hearing her name and for the first time actually looked at her little sister. She was shocked to say the least. Her little sister was in a very cute bikini, drinking, and smiling very brightly. Something caught Brooke's eye and caused it to widen, "Haley James! Is that a tattoo?"

Nathan jumped to get in front of Haley, "What? Where?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Taylor already had a little talk with me I do not need to have one with you. I am here to have fun," Haley downed the rest of her cup, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to do so."

Brooke gaped at Haley and was speechless. Who was this person holding her baby sister's body captive?

"Luke," Haley patted his shoulder, "I'll see you around buddy. Catch up with me later okay?"

Luke smiled, "Sure thing Hales."

Brooke watched Haley walk through the crowd that oddly seemed to be parting for her. "Okay," she turned to Peyton, "Tell me I am not that drunk that my little sister is actually acting like a normal teenager?"

"You are definitely not that drunk," Nathan mumbled to himself. The punches he got in each of his arms told him that he said it loud enough for the group to hear. "What?'

Luke glared at his younger brother, "Don't you even think I didn't see the way you were looking at Haley earlier. Seriously Nate, back off."

Peyton had a hard time not laughing at how this day was turning out. She knew Haley wasn't the sheltered bookworm she pretended to be. Peyton had seen Haley a few times in the party scene but didn't say anything. Haley's business was Haley's business. "Come Luke, I'm feeling like dancing right now." She reached out and grabbed his hands. "See you later B. Davis! N. Scott!"

Brooke and Nathan stood for awhile neither saying anything. How come no one else seemed so shocked by this Pod-Haley? They were looking across to the room where Haley was standing around the keg talking to Ryan. As she stroked his arm and laughed, obviously flirting, Brooke was confused as hell and felt the need for air. As for Nathan, he felt a little…well, he couldn't explain how he felt. He definitely needed air as well though. "Outside?" He asked Brooke without taking his eyes off of Haley and Ryan.

"Outside."

* * *

It was about ten at night and after a full day of drinking and having fun pretty much all the teenagers had vanished, hoping to not be too hung-over for the next morning in school. Three people were occupying both the Scott Residence and the James Residence, cleaning all the empty cans and bottles and other things that are not to be mentioned.

Haley collapsed onto her couch and groaned. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow!"

Stephanie collapsed right beside her and agreed with Haley's previous statement.

Luke laughed putting down his bag of trash and sitting on the love seat across from the two girls. "Maybe you guys shouldn't drink so much next time on a school night."

"Maybe you should bite me." Haley grumbled.

Steph laughed and slapped Haley's leg, "Well, I am off grouch! I gotta get home before mom decided to send out a search party. God knows where Jay ended up tonight." Getting another grumble from Haley she pushed herself up from the couch. "Later Luke," She slapped his hand and headed out the door.

Luke sighed, "And here I thought I was gonna get a break today." He laughed when he heard Haley grumble again.

Just then he heard the door open and in walked a grim looking Brooke and Nathan followed by a chipper Peyton. "What's up guys?"

Brooke groaned and joined her sister on the couch. Nathan groaned and sprawled out on the floor. Peyton laughed and joined Luke on the love seat, "I'm always telling them they should drink less, but do they ever listen to me?"

"Of course not!" Luke gave a dramatic sigh.

Peyton and Luke laughed harder when they heard three moans and choruses of choice curse words.

Nathan sat up and rubbed his face, "Today was definitely eventful."

Brooke snorted, "You're telling me. I saw my baby sister do a keg-stand today."

Haley huffed, "Oh please don't act all shocked by it. I know you think I'm this terrible bore but I have my moments of fun."

"No kidding," Everybody else in the room mumbled.

Haley was about to comment back when she heard the door open and close again, "Oh my god who else can that possibly be?" She turned around and her tired face quickly became an angry one. She hopped up off the couch, "What the hell are you doing here?"

This sudden outburst caused everybody else to look at the door and really take in the, obviously unwelcome, visitor. He had a timid smile on his handsome face. "Hey babe."

Three sets of eyes perked up at this and watched intently the scene in font of them. Luke however groaned for the first time that night and ran his hand over his face, "Oh god."

"Babe?! Babe?!" Haley yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The 6'2" brunette boy seemed to shrink a little but still walked forward till he was in front of Haley. "Hales listen," He grabbed for her hand but she pulled back. He sighed.

"Seriously Skylar, now is not the time," Haley glared.

Nathan crinkled his eyebrows curiously and then he widened them in realization, "You're Skylar Quinn!"

Skylar turned to look at Nathan who was still on the floor, "And you are?" He asked obviously uninterested.

Nathan jumped up, "Okay, now you _have_ to be kidding _me._" Skylar raised his eyebrows not getting the picture. Nathan grew agitated, "Nathan, Nathan Scott."

A light bulb went off in Skylar's head as he realized who Nathan was, "Oh right! Lucas's brother that plays for the Ravens. Didn't we kick your ass in the playoffs last year?" Skylar smirked.

Nathan got angry by this and was about to say something when, yep, Haley jumped in. "Look, as nice as this little reunion is and all, you better say what you need to say and leave or I'm leaving right now."

Skylar turned back to Haley, "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, apologize." He stepped forward and reached for her hands again, this time she didn't pull away. "I was an incredibly big ass the other night and I'm sorry."

"Skylar," Haley sighed, "I can't do this tonight."

"Do what Haley? I'm apologizing; I thought that's what you wanted?"

Haley rolled her eyes and dropped his hands, "You still don't get it." She turned around, "Luke, can you take me home?"

Luke nodded his head and got up of the chair.

"Oh no," Skylar protested, "Haley you can not be serious here?"

Haley whipped around, "Serious?! You cannot not call me after three days and then show up all gorgeous and apologize and expect me to forgive you!" Skylar smiled. "What?"

"You called me gorgeous." Haley rolled her eyes. "You called me gorgeous."

"So?" She snapped.

"So you still love me." He stated simply. "Look, obviously I can't just say I'm sorry, so how about we go back to my place and talk about this some more where there's not so many people."

Haley looked around. She forgot her sister was here. She forgot Peyton and Nathan were here as well, she almost forgot Luke was here. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. How could she be so careless? The party was pushing it. She could pass it off in the morning as wanting to let loose for once. How was she going to explain an incredibly hot boyfriend?

Brooke was sure she was still drunk, but she knew she wasn't hallucinating this. Haley had a boyfriend? A boyfriend that she loved? A hot boyfriend that she loved? This was all too much for her to handle in one day. Sure, she found out that her sister can sometimes know how to have fun and let loose, but a boyfriend?! How come she had never told her before?

Peyton was definitely amused. She got the feeling that Haley's relationship with 'Skylar' was very much like the one she had with Nathan. Not only do Nathan and Skylar seem very much alike, but the lines he used, puh-please. Peyton couldn't wait to find out what exactly was going on with miss Haley and this new life she all of sudden seemed to have.

Nathan was stunned. He was not stunned anymore about the party animal Haley had in her or how hot she was, but she had a boyfriend. She wasn't lying earlier. And Ryan had every right to actually be worried about a boyfriend. It wasn't because she had one; it was because she had one named Skylar Quinn. He was a huge player in Tree Hill. Nathan's equal at Jefferson High. He had heard every line used just now and he couldn't help but wonder how such a smart girl like Haley had fallen for that? He wouldn't admit it but if he was with Haley he sure as hell would never do anything to get her as mad as she seemed to be right now.

Luke was tired. He had heard this conversation countless times. All he wanted to do was get Haley home and himself and go to bed.

"Okay," Haley whispered.

Skylar looked at her hopeful, "Okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Okay." She gave him a tiny smile. "Luke,"

Luke held his hand up, "I'll see you tomorrow in first."

Haley gave him a small smile and went to hug him, "Thanks." Haley looked at Brooke, "Tell Taylor I'll be home later." Brooke nodded her head still not saying a word. Haley nodded to Nathan and Peyton and then took Skylar's hand.

When the door closed every teenager in the room let out deep breath. "What the hell kind of fucked up dream world am I in?" Brooke mumbled.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: So, for some reason the last chapter six stopped showing itself. I'm not sure why though. So hopefully you guys can actually see this chapter now, I re-uploaded it, cross your fingers. Thanks to preenad for pointing it out to me, I didn't even notice...I wonder how long it's been that way?...huh. Oh well, knock on wood this works! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OTH characters**

_**Chapter Six**_

_11:07 PM_

It'd been almost twelve hours since her 'awakening.' After the tiff Taylor had with Haley, she called her father. After being on hold for twenty minutes he finally confirmed what Haley had said to be true. At first Taylor had been angry at her father from keeping something that big from not only her but from Brooke as well. Haley being kicked out of school was serious. It meant she was going through something very serious, something they should all have been aware of. Her father however stated that it wasn't as big a deal as she was making it. Haley had just gotten mixed in with the wrong crowd at that school and needed a change of environment. She was doing much better now. Never missed a day of school and was getting exceptional grades. Taylor rolled her eyes and was seething as he was telling her all this. He was acting like he hadn't been away for a month and knew everything that was going on in his daughter's lives. 

To avoid any questioning on why she was home Taylor curtly told her father she had to go. He had told her he loved her and he was expected home by the time Brooke and Haley's birthday rolled around. Taylor scoffed at that when she thought about it. Their birthday wasn't for another three weeks. For the last twelve hours she just sat, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She had the T.V. on but wasn't paying much attention. Brooke and Haley were turning sixteen in three weeks. Taylor was surprised at that number; they seemed so much older at times. Especially when she compared them to herself at that age. 

However at that age she had a mother to baby her. Their dad made the family's money. Their mother was a house wife. However she wasn't the standard Stepford housewife. No, she was the caring, loving, apron-wearing, housewife who went to every single event their child had. She always said her kids were her job, her life. She loved them with every being in her and was always going out of her way for them. Taylor's mom was her rock in high school. In such a judgmental harsh little world Taylor survived untouched throughout it because she always had her mother's support, even when she screwed up. Haley's situation proved just how fucked the family was now. Their dad didn't even try to fix it. He bribed his daughter and then left, assuming once she got what she wanted she'd do what he wanted. 

Yes, Haley went back to school. Yes, she was getting good grades and not skipping class. But what about all the other stuff? Was there other stuff? There had to have been. Her dad claimed Haley was in the wrong crowd, but was she still in it? Just because she went to a different school didn't mean she stopped hanging out with the same people. What other things could Haley possibly be involved with? It had only been two months since Haley started going to Tree Hill High. Maybe she'd start slacking again. 

_11:27 PM_

Taylor sighed at the time. Neither one of her baby sisters had come home yet. Taylor looked around her and sadness crept upon her features when she noticed how empty the place felt. Taylor sighed and reached for the remote. She turned the T.V. off and stood up getting ready to head to bed. Tomorrow would be her first day at an actual job. 

"Hey."

Taylor jumped up and turned around her hand over her heart, "Jesus Brooke! You scared me!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and closed the front door. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Brooke, not now." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Brooked mumbled and walked past Taylor crashing on the couch.

"So where's Haley?" Taylor asked sitting on the love seat.

Brooke rolled her eyes again. "She's off somewhere with her boyfriend that she loves probably having a big orgy in a pile of cocaine."

"Hm," Taylor nodded her head. _'Guess I'm not the only one that found out some things about Ms. Haley today.' _"Alright then," Taylor announced standing up. "I'm off to bed, night Brooke."

Brooke just laid there. She was shocked that Taylor didn't say anything. Obviously the orgy and cocaine thing wasn't true but she had just told Taylor that Haley had a boyfriend that she loved. Why was she the only one being fazed by this new weird Haley? Brooke didn't feel in the mood to have a heart to heart with her older sister but she desperately had to rant about Haley. With one big sigh and a grunt Brooke flung herself up and trudged up the stairs.

She saw her sister pull back the covers of her bed. Brooke leaned up against the door frame and cleared her throat. Taylor snapped her head up, "Seriously Brooke, you trying to scare me to death or what?"

Brooke looked around the room avoiding Taylor's eyes. She was suddenly very nervous. "Sorry, I-" She stopped. What was she doing? _'This is ridiculous.'_ Brooke closed her mouth and started to turn around.

"Brooke!" Brooke turned around. Taylor gave her baby sister a small smile, "Come in."

Brooke looked at her timidly, "Thanks," she whispered.

Taylor nodded her head and hoped on to her bed. She sat up and leaned her back up against the headboard. Brooke did the same. Both sisters just sat in silence and stared for a few minutes. Taylor knew what Brooke was doing here. Taylor too desperately needed to vent about Haley. "So, Haley's got a boyfriend huh?" She turned her head and quirked her eyebrow to Brooke.

"Oh my god!" Brooke gushed, "Not only does she have a boyfriend; she has a boyfriend she loves! And he is hot! I mean smoking, definitely boy-toy material hot! Apparently he's like God at Jefferson. After they left Nathan went on this whole rant on how much of a player he is and how arrogant he is. Which Peyton then pointed out that he was pretty much Nathan. Can you believe that? Haley is dating Nathan! Haley is in _love _with Nathan!"

Taylor started to laugh. Her sister's face was so red from her rant and it was priceless. 

Brooke glared at her sister. "What the hell is so funny? Why are you not shocked by this?! Did you not hear me saying that Haley is dating a year older Nathan-clone?!"

"Wouldn't Nathan be the clone?"

"What?" Brooke looked at Taylor like she just grew an extra head. Why was she so calm?

"Well, if he's a year older, then wouldn't Nathan be his clone? And also, he isn't exactly like Nathan I'm sure, I mean he has green eyes, Nathan has blue."

"Well," Brooke was taken aback at her sister's lack of interest at the actual matter, "I guess you're right bu- wait! How did you know that he has green eyes?"

Taylor's face fell and it became serious. It was her turn. "Well, I found a picture of her and this hottie in her room. There were a couple more with them kissing and cuddling, I figured that was him."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "You went snooping in her room?" Brooke's eyes then widened, "Oh no! You better not have gone through mine! If you did so hel-"

"Brooke relax I didn't go through your room okay, just Haley's." 

Brooke was confused. If any room Taylor should've gone through hers should've been at the top of the list. "What the hell is going on Taylor?"

Taylor sighed and folded her legs underneath herself, turning to face Brooke. "It all started when Haley was leaving to go to the party earlier. I saw that she had this tattoo and-"

"Oh my god! I know right?! I was _so _shocked! I mean-"

"Brooke!"

"Oh," Brooked looked down embarrassed, "Sorry, go on."

"Thank you," Taylor said, "Now, I saw her tattoo and kind of well, flipped a little. I mean it's just been so weird these past few days with her running around kissing boys and going to parties and ugh! It's just not what I expected when I came home. Anyway she goes off on me about how I know nothing about her and then tells me that she got kicked out of school and-"

"What?!"

"I know! Yeah apparently the reason she goes to THH now is because she got kicked out of Jefferson for truacy!"

"Truancy?" Brooke asked.

Taylor took a minute out of being all hyped up and looked at Brooke, "Seriously?" Brooke just stared at her with a blank look. "It's where if you don't go to school for so long they kick you out. In fact because of Haley's age she could've faced a lot more than that but dad pulled some strings and yeah you get the jist."

"Oh," Brooke nodded her head. "Wow," she stated amazed. "But Haley went to school everyday…"

"Apparently not." Taylor shrugged. "And get this," Taylor snorted, "So I call dad up and…"

Taylor proceeded to tell Brooke the conversation she had with he dad and then how she went snooping a little through Haley's room. Brooke's interruptions were fewer apart as she listened intently. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finding out Haley had a boyfriend was one thing, but that fact that she had to be bribed to continue going to school with a tattoo was crazy.

"Wow…"

Taylor nodded, "Yep," she knew exactly what Brooke was feeling.

They heard the door close down stairs and locked eyes with each other. "You think we should…"

"I don't know," Taylor said looking over at her door.

They both stayed quiet and listened to the refrigerator door open then close. They heard footsteps up the stairs and then down the hall. Another door opened and then closed. Both of them let out a breath they were holding. They looked at each other again, the question in both of their eyes, _'Where do we go from here?'_

* * *

"Ugh!" Haley slammed her locker shut.

"Whoa! What'd that poor thing ever do to you?"

Haley turned around to see Nathan standing behind her smirking. God she hated that _Scott_ smirk. "Nothing," she smiled sweetly, "I was pretending it was you."

His smirk got wider, "Awe, baby James you're thinking of me?"

Haley rolled her eyes and started heading towards her last class.

Nathan started to follow her when all of a sudden Luke was in front of him, he smiled innocently, "Hey bro."

"Don't hey bro me," Lucas glared, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to class," Nathan played dumb.

"Nathan, seriously," Luke sighed, "Don't mess with her okay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about big brother, but uh hey," he smirked and started to move around him, "I really got to go or I'm going to be late to class. Later bro!"

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled at his brothers retreating form. He sighed; Nathan better watch out otherwise Haley might give him a black eye or something. It was fifth hour and he was ready to go home, unfortunately he had one more hour after that. The day had been a long one. By third hour every one was talking about 'Brooke's hot little sister'. It was amazing. These people spent the past two moths acting like they never went to grade school with Haley and then all of a sudden she does a keg stand and they recognize her as a 'Great James.' 

"Hey Broody."

Luke turned around and smiled at his best friend's twin. "Hey you."

"So," Brooke linked arms with the tall blonde boy pulling him in the direction of their class that they had together, "I hope you don't mind walking me to class. Seeing as we have it together and the fact that I don't want you to be late. You looked like you were never going to move from that spot. I know you brood a lot Broody but you really need help when it's interfering with you getting to class on time."

Lucas chuckled as they got to their destination, "You know I don't mind at all Cheery," he gave her a smirk and wink before unlinking his arm and heading to his seat.

Peyton smirked when she saw Luke and Brooke walk in together. _'When are they going to get together already?' _Peyton smiled big when Brooke took her seat next to her. Brooke sat down with a goofy grin on her face and sighed. Peyton chuckled and shook her head before looking up at the teacher. 

* * *

"I'm home children!"

Haley looked up from the kitchen counter where she was doing her homework and saw Taylor walk in. She took in what Taylor was wearing and was shocked. Taylor had on a cream colored blazer and a matching business looking skirt. Her hair was put up in a bun and she looked exhausted. 

"Taylor what are you wearing?" Brooke came up behind Taylor and walked past her to the fridge. She looked at Haley and they both shared a puzzled look.

Taylor smiled, "I am wearing work clothes!"

"Work clothes?" Brooke almost choked on her water and Haley started laughing.

"Hey!" Taylor took offence, "What are you laughing at?"

"Taylor," Haley said between laughs, "What are you doing wearing real work clothes?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well genius, I happen to be wearing them because that is where I came from." She stated, "Work." The twin's mouths dropped. "Don't look so shocked, I told you I was staying here for good now."

"Taylor," Haley was speechless, "Where the hell did you find a job at?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I went to the bank but apparently you have to have some sort of degree, obviously I have none. Bitch should have told me that on the phone so I didn't drag my ass down there." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Anyway, on my way out of the bank I ran into Mr. Scott. Or should I say Mayor Scott."

"God I hate that guy," Haley mumbled. 

"Yeah well learn to love him because he is my new boss!" Taylor squealed. 

Haley's eyes widened, "What? How?"

"Well I told him about my little predicament and he offered me a job as his new secretary." Taylor smiled. "The pay is pretty good too!"

"Wow," Brooke commented. "Well, congrats Tay."

"Thanks," She smiled again, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go take a bath, my feet are killing me, tootles!"

Haley and Brooke watched their sister trot upstairs. When she was gone they both looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. _'This was not gonna turn out good.'_

They gave each other amused smiles and then chuckled shaking their heads. They settled into a silence, Haley continuing her homework and Brooke just standing there. Brooke watched her little sister do her homework. What the hell was she thinking? Haley having some sort of double life, please. She was tutor girl. Haley went through a rough patch after their mother died, they all did. She was over it though. That's what Brooke told herself however. It was much easier to accept that than to accept the fact that she doesn't know her sister at all. 

During lunch Brooke decided to confront Haley about everything. Haley didn't deny a thing. She told Brooke that she lost herself for awhile but she's back on track now. Hence the reason she's always studying so much. 

"You've seen me this past month?" Haley said. "I hardly have a life anymore Brooke, school is it for me right now. Yesterday was me letting loose, I am a regular teenager you know. You can stop worrying though okay? Everything's fine, I'm still dull Tutorgirl and you can tell Taylor the same thing."

Brooke accepted this. But she was still curious about her dating this Skylar Quinn. Nobody at THH knew about the two so Brooke didn't feel too comfortable talking about it there. His name sounded somewhat familiar and from what Nathan told her about him she was surprised this guy was Haley's boyfriend. "Hey Hales,"

Haley looked up from her school work, "Yeah Brooke?"

"What's the deal about you and Skylar?"

Haley wasn't too surprised about the question. She was more surprised Brooke didn't ask sooner. Haley sighed and put her pencil down, "Skylar and I…" Haley began, "We have a complicated relationship. We've been dating since last year when we fell in love." Brooke took notice of the sad undertone in Haley's voice, "He was really there for me you know? And I don't know we've just been growing apart lately. I mean yeah we're still together and we'll always have this connection but…" Haley looked around trying to find the words, "I don't know. I was this young hot freshman cheerleader, he was this new talented sophomore heading for a state championship, and we kind of just gravitated to each other. People at Jefferson expect us to be together, so we are. I think part of me hopes that some day we'll be like we used to be."

Brooke didn't know what to say. Haley was a smart girl. She never thought Haley would be pulled into this sort of world. That was supposed to be her. It used to be Peyton till she wizened up. "How come I've never heard if him before though?" Brooke was hurt that Haley would never tell her something that obviously was something very important in her life. 

"I guess I just wanted to keep those worlds separate you know? Besides I figured once you found out about him so would Taylor and then well, I honestly don't want her anywhere near him." Haley said dryly. 

Brooke nodded her head, yeah, she understood. Brooke was about to say something else when her phone rang. "It's Peyton," she said looking at the caller ID, "I'll uh, I'll see you later kay?" She gave a hopeful smile to Haley and then walked out.

Haley sighed. She hadn't meant to tell Brooke as much as she did. But it felt nice to finally talk to her sister about Skylar. Despite all the bullshit and cheating done between them, they still cared for one another deeply. Haley looked at her homework and started on it again. Although the school was full of her total 360 personality flip, by the end of the week it was bound to settle down and things would finally get back to normal. Haley couldn't help the feeling of unsettlement wash through her at the mention of what was "nomal." 

**A/N: I wanted to thank all the people reading this, replying or not, haha. I'm doing my best to update faster as well. I found if you write a little outline for the stuff you want to happen in the fiture...it helps! = Thanks again everybody!**


End file.
